


"Shock Control"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Reader has the power to control electricity, but is still learning to control it. Bruce helps most of the time. But when he goes out on a mission, things don’t go so smoothly back at the compound.





	"Shock Control"

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Banner x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: None that I can tell? Please let me know if I missed anything!

It’s only been a couple of months since you started living at the compound with the other Avengers, but you’ve known Tony and Bruce for a while. There was an electrical fire in the middle of a forest in Michigan, you were the center of it. You could manipulate electrical energy thanks to Hydra, but you didn’t know how to control it. The only one who was able to help you get things under control was Bruce. Your electricity was like his “other guy”; you lost control of it during emotional outbursts. But thanks to Bruce, now you were able call on it when you wanted, not just through emotions.

That being said, you still had trouble with control some days; Today was one of those days.

Bruce, Tony, Wanda, Natasha, and Vision were in Russia tracking down another Hydra base. The base had been known for its chemical work, hence the science bros were both on the mission. You thought you were going to be okay; Just go about your daily schedule and relax. But after a week, you started to feel yourself faltering. You hadn’t broken down or anything, but that fear still lingered.

You knew you weren’t doing too great. You were so worried about something triggering you, causing you to lose control again, and Bruce wouldn’t be there to help. You were still working with him on being able to calm down by yourself.

You also had been thinking a lot about Bruce, outside of him helping you. You couldn’t help but realize that you had feelings for him. You couldn’t tell him though; It’d make things awkward. Bruce is the closest person you have, you couldn’t risk losing that because of feelings.

You were leaning against the edge of the hangar with Sam, looking at the view outside, lost in your own thoughts. It wasn’t until Sam poked your arm that you realized how lost you were.

“You doing alright, Sparky?” You had actually taken to liking this nickname that a lot of the team used for you. You smiled at him before shrugging, your smile slowly falling.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” You looked to Sam who was giving you a face that said he knew you were lying.

“Come on, (Y/N). What’s going on?” You felt your lungs getting tighter.

_Just focus. Do not freak out right now._

“I’m just… I’m not all here right now.”

“What do you mean?” He really didn’t know. You felt your heart rate going up, your thoughts speeding. You put a hand to your chest and backed into the hangar.

“ _No no no no no_. Not now. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.” Muttering to yourself in an attempt to keep yourself from completely spazzing. Sam started to walk towards you.

“(Y/N)! It’s okay. Just–”

“Don’t come any closer! _Please_. I don’t wanna hurt you!” You backed into a corner and slid down the wall, bringing your knees to your chest, laying your head on top of them, and gently rocking yourself.

Sam pulled out his phone and called for help. Within a minute, Clint, Steve, and Bucky were in the hangar standing near him, everyone with some sort of gear on. Steve started to talk, but it just worked your up more.

_God damn it, (Y/N/N)! You can’t do this right now. No one can help you! You need to fucking stop this shit now!_

“(Y/N). You are _safe_. Bruce isn’t here right now, but you can do this yourself.” Steve tried his best to take over the situation. But you could feel the power building up more and more inside of your chest. It was so much that it caused your to fall on your side, clutching your chest. Some small sparks were already popping out of your hands. Looking at the boys, you scream to them.

“Get out of the hangar!” It only takes them a second to understand what you yelled and they all ran outside the hangar door.

The power was too much. You let out an agonizing scream as electricity shot out from your eyes and hands. The energy went through and destroyed three jets and the wall that was behind you. The wall had various forms of equipment on it that had to be toast by now; Tony was gonna kill you for this. Just thinking about that made your attack more painful.

Steve and Clint peeked into the hangar to see what was happening. They saw that half of the hangar was undamaged and made their way there, signaling for the other two to come over. Steve tried to talk to you again and get you to ground yourself.

“(Y/N)! Come back! You gotta–” Steve couldn’t get any more out because your screams started again.

When you had control and called on your powers, it didn’t hurt. It just felt like a gentle buzz through your body. But when you had freakouts like this one, it felt like getting hit by thousands of lightning bolts while in a swimming pool with metal wires instead of bones. You couldn’t handle it anymore. Without Bruce to help, _you needed to be taken out_. You looked at Clint, he had been in this position twice before.

“HELP ME! _PLEASE!_ ” You were in tears. Before anyone could say anything, Clint grabbed an arrow and shot it into your thigh.

Clint had brought special arrows that had a sedative in them. You felt it hit your leg, but it wasn’t enough. A whip of electricity came out and slapped the ground in between Clint and Steve, causing them to roll out of the way. When Clint recovered, he was knelt down and ready to fire.

“I’m sorry, kiddo.” He shot another one that had twice the dosage. As soon as it hit you, you blacked out and all of the electric chaos silenced.

~~~~~~~~

The rest of the team came home a couple days later. Everyone was in the common area talking, but Bruce was wandering around, looking for you. He came into the room and broke whatever conversation everyone was having.

“Hey. Anyone see (Y/N)? She’s not in any of her usual spots.” Everyone looked at each other with worry and a bit of fear. “What? What happened?”

“She’s _downstairs…_ But she has food and water and–” Steve said somewhat quietly.

There was a section of the compound that was added underground that had a glass cage of sorts that was unbreakable, according to Tony. The team made it as a precaution if Bruce’s other side ever got out of hand. The team decided to put you there because no one, other than Bruce, knew how to _really_ help you yet.

“Why the hell is she down there _alone_? Why did no one tell me? You all know how close I am to her, and I can help her.” Bruce was honestly worried now. He could imagine why you were there, he just wanted to know what actually happened. No one wanted to answer. Finally Clint spoke up.

“She lost control. More than any of us had seen before. So much so that half of the hangar is fried and we had to put her down. With _three times_ the normal dosage…” He felt awful and he knew Bruce would be upset, but he would forgive him in time.

“How long has she been alone down there?” Again, everyone hesitated. Clint spoke up, considering he was one of the ones who had to help you in there.

“Two and a half days…”

Natasha tried to talk to Bruce but he just put his hand up and made his way to the elevator, attempting to keep himself from yelling at his friends. He knew this would blow over in a few days, but right now he only had one thing on his mind: _You._

~~~~~~~~

You were sitting in bed, knees up to your chest, trying to sit still. Most of the pain was finally gone, but there were still twinges every so often. Even though you were making progress, you couldn’t help the self hatred.

_Way to go, dipshit. You ruined the hangar and now have the team too freaked out to let you out of this cage. Why couldn’t you keep yourself in check? You almost hit your friends. Oh yeah- You were thinking about your stupid crush on Bruce. Why are you so–_

A knock against the wall of your dome made you break your train of thought. You don’t look up. _Don’t get your hopes up, (Y/N). It’s probably just Clint or Steve or Sam… Just get back in control. It’s not Bruce. It’s not Bruce. It’s not–_

_“Oh, sweetheart…_ What happened?” Your eyes shot up as soon as you heard his familiar voice. He continued to speak after taking a moment to see the damage you had done to the room and to yourself. “I’m coming in there, but I need you to _breathe_. Alright? Focus on your hands and getting the energy back inside. I know you can do that.”

You just nodded and focused on what Bruce said. Your breathing slowly settled back to normal and the last of the sparks disappeared . Your eyes were shut to help you draw the electricity back inside. Bruce was squatted down a few feet away from you when you open your eyes.

His heart broke when he saw you, the girl he really cared about, in a ball on an uncomfortable cot, too scared to move. He had seen you lose control before and he always helped you out, but he has never seen you get this bad. You seemed so broken and not yourself. Even your voice was broken.

“I lost control and they thought it’d be best to lock me away until I calmed and powered down again. I’m not sure you want to be here.” Your voice was quieter than normal.

Bruce just took a few steps closer until he was at the edge of the bed. He touched your hand but you recoiled, afraid of hurting him. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him; too scared that you were going to get lost in those eyes that you’ve fallen in love with and end up spazzing out again. But Bruce took one of your hands in his while gently lifting your chin so he could see your face. 

There were small burn marks scattered around your body from where you accidentally touched yourself while still charged up. You had been crying for a while; your eyes were still red. You hadn’t slept; it was hard to sit upright, and you had dark circles under your eyes.

“(Y/N). You are not going to hurt me. You are in control of yourself. It’s just like how we practiced before. I can understand the others being hesitant towards you. But unlike them, I’m _not_ scared of you. I _like_ being around you. I _trust_ you, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t help but cry. This time they were tears of relief and happiness. You were lucky to have Bruce in your life. As soon as one tear fell, Bruce sat on the bed and pulled you close. You gladly crawled against him. As soon as your hand touched his chest, a small shock hit the both of you.

“I’m sorry! I don’t know why that happened!” You started to move away from Bruce, but he just lightly laughed and kept his arm around you, gently guiding you back to his lap and kissing your head.

You both sat like that for a while; his arms wrapped around you in a protective and comforting hold, your head on his shoulder, finally feeling back to normal. Bruce could feel your breathing regulate. He decided to take a chance and kiss your forehead. It was a shock at first, but you couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

While the silence was comfortable, Bruce couldn’t help but ask about what has been going on these past few days. You filled him in on your side of the story.

“I will talk to Tony and apologize and help pay for the repairs or help him fix whatever I can. I feel awful about all of this.” Bruce just sits there and nods for a moment. His next question kind of throws you off.

“When was the last time you slept?” You had to pause and think. Before you could answer, Bruce spoke gently, “Well, the fact that you have to think about it answers my question.” He stood up and held his hand out to you. “C’mon. Let’s get you a shower and some comfy clothes.”

You took his hand and stood up, the two of you standing there for a few seconds, your hand in his.

“(Y/N)? Can try something?” You nod, hoping it was what your mind was wandering to. Bruce put one hand on your waist and leaned down to kiss you. It was everything you wanted and more. You kissed back, causing Bruce to smile into the kiss.

There was a spark flowing between the two of you. This was one that neither one of you could control. But you were pretty sure you didn’t want to control this one. It was too good of a feeling to stop.


End file.
